Lucky LietPol
by Hatafutte Hetalia Axis Powers
Summary: Warning: Suicidal Poland, lots of crying.  'Poland is lucky. Luckier than any country. But not when it comes to love...' LIETPOL


Songfic: LietPol. 'Lucky' by Britney Spears

Poland's narrative.

* * *

><p><em>[This is a story about a girl named Lucky…]<em>

I'm lucky, but I'm not lucky without you.

Toris Laurinaitis… The love of my life. I have everything a country could want… But not love. My little Lietuva was taken away from me by that nasty, evil Russia… Ivan Braganski…

_[Early morning, she wakes up  
><em>_Knock, knock, knock on the door]_

Ah, another lonely morning… Tear stains once again on my white pillow, I sigh. I begin dressing myself, and deciding that I am in needing of cheering up, I try wearing one of my dresses- Yes, I am a cross dresser. A short, sundress with ruffles, a lovely shade of green. Adding a bow to my hair, making it black and green striped, I look myself over, adding a slight amount of makeup to hide the sleepiness and tear tracks.

_[It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
><em>_It's you they're all waiting for]_

I begin to cook breakfast for myself, a lovely little nalesniki. Hearing the phone, I grab it, hoping for it to be the weekly call from my Lithuania- Only to be depressed when it turns out to be Alfred- America… What an idiot.

"Yo! Poland, what's up?" Alfred's bright voice bursts out. I'm not in the mood to hear such cheeriness when I myself feel like shit.

"Nothing, but I must, like, totes go- Cleaning." I hang up. I sigh once again, hanging up the phone. I'm good at hiding emotions when needed. Eating my nalesniki, I clean up, and go outside to check on Warsaw, my capital.

_[They go…  
><em>_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
><em>_And they say…]_

Warsaw was doing fine, as usual. So, I went to shop- I was running out of food and some other necessities.

_[She's so lucky, she's a star  
><em>_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking.  
><em>_If there's nothing missing in my life,  
>Then why do these tears come at night~?]<em>

I saw Lithuania at the store… Toris… Oh, he was even more handsome than last time… When I got home, I broke down. I sobbed harder then I ever have… I couldn't bear seeing him. I just couldn't. His meager existence, knowing that I couldn't have him because of Ivan, was too much… Maybe… Maybe being dead was better off. My little sister Warsaw would become the new Poland, right? Heh… Maybe being dead was far better.

_[Lost in an image, in a dream  
><em>_But there's no one there to wake her up  
><em>_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
><em>_But tell me what happens when it stops?  
><em>_They go…]_

I have decided… I'll shoot myself. In front of Toris. My little Lietuva… It was never his fault, always Ivan's…

I gripped the gun shakily as I loaded the one bullet into it. This was it. I was done. I cannot bear the thought of being alone anymore… I hid the gun behind me as I walked to Ivan's house- Toris's new prison.

_["Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
><em>_And they say…]_

I stood outside Toris's window. "Hey! Like, Toris! Lithuania!" I saw his brown hair and beautiful face poke out.

"Oh! H-Hello, F-Feliks! H-How are you?" Stuttering… He never stuttered around me…

"I just have one thing to say…" The cocked the gun, pointing it to my head. It would be quick and painless… That I was assured of.

"F-Feliks?" He disappeared, and then reappeared in front of me.

_[She's so lucky, she's a star  
><em>_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
><em>_If there's nothing missing in my life,  
><em>_Then why do these tears come at night~?]_

I felt the warm arms wrap around me… I broke down. Dropping the gun, which went off, pointing away from us, I sobbed into his arms. I couldn't take it… Only Toris could make me stop something…

"Feliks… Why?" He murmured in Polish, the language of my country. I clung pathetically to Toris as he brought me inside the evil house, holding me closely on his bed.

"Because! I-Ivan took you from me! The one person I wanted to keep by my side!" I sobbed like a baby, unable to control my shaking and my tears.

"Feliks… Tell me more, please…" Toris gently pushed… I could never lie or hide things from his beautiful self… I couldn't.

"I-I love you… I just love you t-too much…!" I sobbed, until I heard a soft whisper.

"Feliks, there is never a need to cry… I love you too."Instead of ending my sobs, I just sobbed harder, hugging him tightly. I felt his own tears hitting my shoulder, and decided that maybe living wasn't so bad after all… As long as he loved me, I would be happy… That was all I needed.

To feel appreciated.

_[Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
><em>_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
><em>_If there's nothing missing in her life,  
><em>_Why do tears come at night?]_

* * *

><p><strong>{Timeskip}<strong>

* * *

><p>Three years later, Toris and I were still a couple. I took him out on a fancy date, and had to do it…<p>

I proposed.

I got a shocked gasp, and thought it was all over… That is, until…

"Feliks Łukasiewicz… Yes!" He hugged me tightly, and I clung to my lovely brunette. I love him so much…

I'm so lucky, finally… Truly lucky and in love…

_[She's so lucky, she's a star  
><em>_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
><em>_If there's nothing missing in my life,  
><em>_Then why do these tears come at night~?]_

_[She's so lucky, she's a star  
><em>_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
><em>_If there's nothing missing in my life,  
><em>_Then why do these tears come at night~?]_

I, Feliks Łukasiewicz, am the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
